40 Shades of JakeDirk
by JinxDestroy
Summary: After a great day at the mall, Jake and Dirk have a little too much fun with some condoms. DirkJake smut. Toys. This is my second fanfiction, so enjoy.


"Strider my good friend! Might i ask what in heavens name we are doing?"

The sight was hilarious. The two boys, Dirk and Jake, were sitting on Dirk's bed and had covered every one of their fingers and toes in oversized condoms. They kept falling off, resulting in rounds of manly giggles.

"Good question, man."

It'd all started when the two were just hanging out. They'd come home from some bro time at the mall a little bit ago, after acting super gay and making people stare. Dirk had even gotten Jake into multiple pairs of skinny jeans and short shorts, and after dancing around in them for a while he bought him a pair of grey skinnies. Jake wore them all the way back to Dirk's apartment, and that's when they found the condom in his pocket.

Dirk was compelled to do something totally ironic, pulled off his shoes, and stuck the condom on his big toe. Jake cracked up immediately, and right there and then, an idea was sparked. They raced out to the drug store for a few boxes, snickering relentlessly, and applied them to each of their toes, followed by their fingers. This leads up to now.

Jake slithered over to Dirk to slip away his shades, to much protest. So he took two spare condoms and hung them off of the tips of the pointed glass. Dirk scowled at him, and it was quite the funny sight.

"I swear, if you do anything else to me against my will I'll have to do something to you. Heh, and you know how that'll end." Dirk sneered, figuring the threat would throw his bro off.

"Im up for an adventure my good man." Jake replied with a grin, whipping away the anime shades(and the condoms hanging off of them). Orange eyes stared into emerald ones. The intensity of the orange was staggering, and Jake found himself leaning back as they approached him without falter.

"You're getting yourself into a whole different kind of adventure," Dirk slinked towards him on all fours, hands moving upwards and eventually finding Jake's shoulders. "and if you don't think you'll like it, stop me now or I might not be able to." This had escalated quickly. Dirk wondered if Jake even knew what he meant and— oh, that bump forming in his pants said that he did.

Jake took the initiative to close the gap between them, leaning in and pressing their lips together gently. Dirk's lips were soft and warm, enticing. He bit at Jake's bottom lip and on instict, the black-haired boy opened his mouth. In a moment the two were battling for dominance, which Jake eventually won. He quickly removed Dirk's shirt and pushed him down on the matress, sprawled out on the blankets. He latched onto the blonde's neck, sucking and biting gently, but enough to leave a nice mark. Then he moved on to the next spot.

Dirk had melted into the sheets, until he heard a click of metal. Jake had handcuffed him while he was caught off guard.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"There are many things that make these adventures more exciting strider." Jake grinned and pulled out a small gag from his pocket, fitting it into Dirk's mouth and tying it around the back of his head, only getting a small grunt of indignance. He'd have to get used to it.

There were a few more toys hidden in his pockets but Jake was waiting to use them for a little further in. For now, he'd just tease. He traced intricate shapes along Dirk's stomach, getting close to his waistband but never doing anything with it. Dirk fidgeted, thoroughly annoyed that he couldn't just take them off himself.

Finally, Jake made a move to unbutton and unzip Dirk's pants, sliding them downwards almost agonizingly slowly. He wasn't wearing any boxers; it was quite the opposite. He sported a pair of pink panties, with a lacey waistband. Jake was confused, but not too upset. He had to admit that Dirk didn't look all too bad in it, and it did accent the raging boner inside it quite nicely, but it was best that it came off.

"Long s-hhory. Pantie swap wihh Rohhsy." Dirk managed to struggle out around his gag. He regretted wearing those panties today but he was out of clean underwear. He also pushed away the thought that Roxy still had his boxers.

Jake simply shrugged and slid the offending clothing down and off Dirk's toned legs, dropping them on the floor with his jeans, following up with his own shirts, pants, and—gladly— boxers. He pulled a few items that he'd need from his pants pocket and straddled Dirk again.

Jake reached his hand down and slipped an object around Dirk's length and then stroked once, twice, three times. Dirk knew what it was immediately, and whined through the gag again.

"Cock rinnh? Come on..."

"The gag is supposed to keep you from talking you know." Jake retorted with an evil grin.

"Fuck you."

"Thats some naughty language there mr strider. Im going to have to teach you a lesson hmm?" Jake pulled out the final two objects, a small green pill-shaped item and a remote, and hovered them in front of Dirk's face. He lined up the little pill with the blonde's entrance, pushing it in with a single finger, then turned the remote switch to "low". He heard a shuddering breath escape Dirk. Just to top things off, Jake inserted a second finger and began to scissor, making sure the vibrator didn't go anywhere in the process.

Jake grabbed the remote again with one hand, turning the knob up to "medium". He added a third finger and felt around. As he pushed them in deeper he pushed the vibrator along ahead of them, noticing the way Dirk twitched. After some time of feeling and stretching and observing the other's every move, every tick, every sound — and successfully neglecting his own member — Jake removed his fingers.

"Are you ready strider?" He said.

Dirk said something unintelligible around the gag. Jake pulled it away from his mouth just long enough to hear "lube" before nodding and searching around for it. He found the bottle, squeezed some onto his fingers, and rubbed it all over his neglected shaft.

Jake then lifted up Dirk's legs up onto his shoulders, lined up at his entrance, and pushed in slowly. Dirk's eyes widened at the realization that the vibrator wouldn't be coming out.

It took all of Jake's willpower not to start fucking like crazy, but he managed to hold himself off until Dirk grunted again as a sign to start moving.

Jake began to thrust slowly, tapping against the vibrator, and already eliciting pants from his best fr— boyfr— from Dirk. He bent down towards the blonde and licked at his jaw, tweaked at his nipples, ran his nails down his sides. Every reaction was observed for which brought out the most noises. The black-haired boy dragged his nails down the reddened path he already made, and that was definitely the best reaction. So Dirk was a masochist.

Dirk moaned softly, his cuffed hands curling into fists in frustration. He'd tried to reach for Jake, for the remote, for anything, but it was all just out of reach. Luckily, he was heard. A few nips up his neck and on his ear made him squirm, but Jake's voice whispered into his ear.

"Do you want more dirk? I can certainly give you more." Dirk could feel Jake's breath on his neck and he shuddered, then nodded vigorously. "Beg for it."

Dirk's eyes squinted slightly, as they would when he smiled, but the gag in his mouth stopped him from making the movement. He began to whine pitifully, reaching in the direction of the vibrator, and giving Jake giant orange puppy dog eyes. Jake smirked, grabbed the remote, and turned it to the maximum level.

Dirk let out a wanton moan, straining against his cuffs even more. Jake began to speed up, pushing the vibrator farther in.

It only took a few more moments before Dirk screamed out, stars spotting his vision. Jake had hit his sweet spot with the vibrator, nearly sending him overboard right there and then— but the cock ring denied him of orgasm.

"Fuck! Jaaaake!"

"Whats wrong... now dirk?" Jake's breathing was heavy, breaking up his words.

"Fucking cock rinnh... Aahn~!" Dirk moaned and groaned again as Jake brushed by just right. He needed this release, he hated being tortured by that tiny little plastic ring. His face screwed up and he whined again.

Jake decided to brush by that spot once more, bringing forth a carnal moan and a small whimper from the blonde. Then he took mercy on the poor boy and removed the ring.

Dirk sighed in relief, but decided to get payback. He could tell that by the sounds streaming from Jake's mouth that he was getting close as well, so he did his best to hold off until Jake was about to come. It didn't take long.

"Dirk... Im so close..." Jake thrust in one more time before Dirk wrapped his legs around his waist, locking him in place. Jake virtually screamed, writhing against Dirk to get some sort of movement and friction, but found none.

Jake panicked, digging his nails into Dirk's sides. The blonde gasped loudly and unlocked his legs, setting Jake free. Right, the masochism. Jake quickly resumed his thrusting and wrapped a hand around Dirk's length, pressing his thumb against the tip, then jacking him off.

Dirk came first, his muscles contracting, and shot out all over both of their chests. The squeeze set off Jake, who emptied his load before he could even pull out. Jake reached up to ungag Dirk, and they collapsed onto the bed, calming their breathing.

Finally, Dirk spoke. "There were at least 40 condoms in this room. And you didn't think of using one. Nice job."

Jake only laughed and kissed him before drifting off to sleep. Dirk followed swiftly.


End file.
